Times Have Changed
by Ookami-Hikari
Summary: Once A Year She Visits His grave, On His Birthday. To Celebrate The Life He Lost. Obito rememberance Song fic. KakashixOC Riku


Okay very short song one shot, its sort of a side piece that ties into the future of _Life After Death. The song is Fallen by Sarah McLachlan._

* * *

**Heaven bend to take my hand  
and lead me through the fire.  
Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight.**

"_NO YOU CAN'T DIE HERE OBITO!" She screamed, tears rolling down her face, keeping a tight grip on his shirt. She couldn't leave her cousin here to die. They were like brother and sister ever since they can remember. Regardless of rank or him being a couple years older he always looked out for her especially when it came to the unwanted attention from boys their age._

_Even though he was only a chunin he would still chase them off the property if they got too close to his baby cousin. The pain that covered her face looked like it was killing her, and truthfully it was. Every second he was getting closer to death, so was she. How could she live with out her nii-san?_

_He smiled and lifted his free hand and found her cheek. "Listen to me, Riku. You have to carry on, don't let me drag you down. You're too important to lose." He sputtered, trickles of blood dripping from his mouth._

"_You're too important to lose! I can't let you die here. You don't deserve to die!" She cried grabbing onto his hand and dropping her head to his chest. He laughed slightly._

"_There are other people more important then me, more important to me then myself. You three need to get out of here safely. I'm sad it has to end this way...but happy. Happy I could protect you for real this time. If this is the way I go, then so be it." She shook her head at him, he was never selfish even to the end. She lifted her head to face him, only one side of his face visible. The other...crushed beneath a boulder. As much as she wanted to save him, she knew she couldn't. Moving it alone would kill him._

**Truth be told I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way.  
I got caught up in all there is to offer.  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear.**

"_You are important Obito, always have been. Always will be. I don't want to leave you here. Kakashi can get Rin out, I need to stay." She pleaded with him but he just shook his head and smiled. He looked up to where he thought Rin was and his face fell slightly._

_They would never be able to be together like he dreamed, he always loved Rin but she seemed to only have eyes for Kakashi. It's ironic how he now carried Obito's only working eye as a replacement for the one he lost earlier in the mission. He said it was his gift to Kakashi for making Jounin, a piece of him would always be watching over him. Keeping him safe. _

**Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low.  
I messed up.  
Better I should know.  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so...**

" _You need to go now please, as my last request.. Get out of here safely." He whispered, he couldn't hold on much longer. With his last bit of strength he gently pushed her up, she stood shaking as Kakashi took a hold on her. _

"_Goodbye Nii-san." She cried as she was lifted out of the crater, looking over her shoulder at her dying cousin still smiling. Parts of the stone roof started to fall, and it seemed to play out in slow motion. A huge boulder slowly fell towards Obito as he lay there, she tried to escape Kakashi's arms but he kept his grip. As it landed a blood curdling scream erupted from her lips, from then on she was a changed woman. Never taking people for granted. They could slip through your fingers without you even realising, just as her nii-san did._

* * *

Once a year she visits his grave, on his birthday. To celebrate the life he lost, so he was never forgotten. She would sit in front of it with her bento, talking as if he were actually there. It was always a comfort to her, at least she could feel he was still there. Even if he wasn't physically present. Although this year was different, Obito was visited by two more people then usual.

"He would've loved to see you all grown up." Came the voice behind her. She didn't need to turn it was obvious who it was. He came and sat beside her, with his wedding ring shining in the sunlight.

**We all began with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believed we could change ourseleves  
The past could be undone.  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
Time always reveals.**

"Yeah. I think he would've love to meet him more though." She whispered referring to the little boy asleep in her arms.

"Hatake Obito. He would've been so proud that you carry his name." He said running a finger softly across the top of his head. She turned and smiled at her husband, placing her hand on his cheek. The matching ring glistening.

"He is proud of our son. I can feel it. He's always with us." Her voice filled with pride. "And one day we'll tell Obito why we gave him his name, and he'll be proud of it too."

**In the lonely light of morning  
In the wound that would not heal.  
It's the bitter taste of loosing everything  
That I've held so dear.**

They sat there in peace until the young baby awoke with a small cry. Making soothing and calming noises ceased the noise but they noticed something in the corner of his eye. I gentle wipe and a eye lash came out.

"Well he always said he had something in his eye." They laughed and started to pack up their belongings. They left behind a fresh bouquet and a happy memory.

He sat above his grave watching them, they couldn't see him. But it brought him joy that he could see his friends..no family again. Little Obito. What an honour.

"He's gonna be strong, I know it." And with that he was gone once again. Into the wind like a leaf.

**I've Fallen  
I have sunk so low.  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So dont come round here  
And tell me I told you so...**

* * *

Well hope you liked it. ^_^


End file.
